Bad Luck
by Daydream1
Summary: Jayden moved to New York a month ago and has been running into bad luck ever since! A boy won't leave her alone, she can't make friends, people don't understand her... But that'll soon be the least of her worries! *This is not an author fic! WOW! Please r
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: No own Ninja Turtles. None. None at alllllll.....WWWWAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! I do own Jayden though! YAY JAYDEN!!!  
  
"Hey cutie, why don't you sit at my table today? I'd be happy to have you."  
  
I rolled my eyes. Man, would he never leave me alone? If you're wondering, I'm the girl with short, black hair standing in front of the hairy ape thing. No, it's not the recent chemistry lab experiment gone wrong, it's just Trevor, the first class jock of the school, classification, stupid. Oh, how I loathe him. He had asked me to sit with him at lunch every day since I had moved here from Demseoat, Alabama. I think the brainless one likes me because standing beside me makes him feel even taller than his six foot two, oh-look-I'm-inside-a-cloud height. No wonder, I'm only four foot eleven. I come from a very short family.  
  
"Trevor, darlin, I'll eat worms before I sit with you." I replied, allowing a dangerous smile to cross my face. Mr. Smart stared at me for a few seconds and then laughed.  
  
"Very funny Jay-jay, that's why I like you. You've got a great sense of humor." He replied, standing up and moving away from his table. His football buddies grinned stupidly. Sports people, ugh. They move in packs, preying on the weaker students who aren't as popular as them just because they didn't make the team or have no interest in chasing a dried-up pigskin around a muddy field. Trevor moved towards me and took my lunch tray, setting it down on -his- table. I glared at him with what I hoped was an ice-cold look.  
  
"Look, football freak, I ain't sittin with you. Read my pale, pink lips. I. Do. Not. Like. You. Got it?" I grabbed my plate up and stormed away. When I came to the table where my friend Bliss was sitting, I slammed the plastic tray down, making the green peas fly into the air like miniature missiles. Bliss glanced up at me with her big, brown eyes and grinned.  
  
"Trevor annoying you again, Country?" she asked, amusement filling her tone. I nodded as I sat down beside her.  
  
"You've no idea." I stated as I picked up an apple and crunching down on it, envisioning it to be Trevor's inflated ego. Bliss shrugged her thin shoulders.  
  
"Really, Jay, you can't let him get to you like this. He's just an annoying idiot." She was telling me as she did every day. I rolled my eyes again and took another mammoth bite out of the apple. Another huge part of his ego gone bye-bye. Seeing that I wasn't paying her any attention, Bliss reached over and snatched the apple from my hand.  
  
"Jayden! Are you getting any of this?!" she asked in an exasperated tone. I nodded idly, only half-hearing what she was saying.  
  
"Sure I get it, kill tha football freak when he's sleepin'. Got it." I grimaced, taking the apple back and crunching down.  
  
"You're hopeless." She sighed, taking a sip of her chocolate milk.  
  
"Yeah, I know." I replied, finishing the apple and throwing the slim core on my plate. I felt better now that Trevor's ego was at a count of zero. Looking up, I gave a groan and buried my head in my arms. Trevor's goon, Terrence, was walking our way. No doubt that he was on a mission given to him from his much-adored leader. I hate the way their names had the same first letter. It's too perfect. Terrence approached our table with a cocky air and sat down beside Bliss, who in turn moved farther down the table.  
  
"Hey ladies, Trevor wants you two to come to our table. You look lonely over here by yourselves." He said, sounding as if every word was fake. Which they were. I gave him a forced smile.  
  
"No thank you, Terrence. Go back to your demi-god and tell him to shove his big, fat pig-face in a manure pile." I snapped, hoping the boy would leave. Not that there are any manure piles in New York. Bliss grinned from behind a half-eaten burger. Terrence gave me a blank look.  
  
"Uh, okay." He mumbled, turning around and heading back towards Trevor who was glaring at me and Bliss. We both cracked up at the stupidity of poor Terrence. Bliss brushed back a stray strand on her dark, brown hair.  
  
"Well, that was interesting." She exclaimed, finishing the last of her burger. I smiled.  
  
"How stupid can they get?" I asked, jerking my head towards the direction Terrence had taken. Bliss shrugged.  
  
"I don't think they get any dumber than Trevor. He's definitely a perfect example of a jock. Though Terrence is a good runner up." She deemed the title on the boy with ease. I smiled. No wonder we were friends, we had basically the same train of thought. We had similar interests too. I took a long look at her, trying to form a mental comparison of her and my best friend from Alabama. Bliss is of Mexican descent where Kelly has an Irish heritage. Bliss' brown hair is long and straight, flowing easily down her back. Kelly's reddish-orange hair is cut around her shoulders and it frizzes terribly. Bliss has tanned skin where Kelly has pale peach. Kelly likes boys while Bliss can't care less. There is one similarity though. Both of them are taller than me. Yay for them. Bliss waved her hand in front of my eyes and I pulled myself out of the daydream quickly.  
  
"Yo, anybody in there?" she asked, grinning.  
  
"No, nobody at all." I muttered sarcastically. She pointed in the direction of Trevor's table.  
  
"Look who's coming to see you, Country." I hate that nickname. I turned my head and then turned it back quickly. It was Trevor. Who would've guessed? Can he not leave me alone for five seconds?! He sauntered over to our table.  
  
"Jay-jay, why won't you come sit with me? Most sophomore girls would love the chance to sit with a senior." Ugh, he was the most repulsive thing in the universe. His bright, blonde hair was burning my eyes from their sockets. His long lashes seemed to pop out and me stick into me like mini- spears. His supposedly perfect, Greek god face was making me want to puke.  
  
"Why don't ya go ask one of them if they'd like it so dang much?" I growled, standing up.  
  
"Because," he leaned down near my ear and blew into it. "I want you to, Jay- jay." Ohhhhh, that was it! I'd had it! With one hand, I reached over and grabbed my carton of chocolate milk. The other I forced into touching the jerk on the arm. I looked up at him, giving the idiot a disarming smile.  
  
"Trevor, darlin', my name ain't Jay-jay, it's Jayden." I proceeded to pour the remainder of my milk down the front of his navy polo shirt. The lunchroom exploded with the laughter of bored teenagers. As I turned to sit back down, I felt Trevor's hand dart out and grab my arm.  
  
"I'm going to get you for this, Jayden. You just wait." He sneered and then stalked out of the cafeteria. I sat back down at the table and grinned at Bliss.  
  
"So, how was your day?" I asked, taking a fork and spearing all the peas on my plate.  
  
Was it an okay first chapter??? I hope!!! ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ninja Turtles...DARN IT!!! I do own Jayden, Bliss, Trevor, and any other people you've never heard about. ^_^  
  
Glad y'all like it! I personally think it's one of my better works!  
  
"Talk ta ya later, Bliss!" I yelled as I raced from the school steps and into the rain that had just started coming down.  
  
"Tonight on MSN, okay?!" she shouted after me. I nodded and screeched back a 'yeah'. My apartment isn't really far from the school, so I walk. Gives me very strong leg muscles. It also gives me a fresh whiff of exhaust fumes, kills my ears with noise, and clogs up my pores with smog. I miss Alabama. My family, consisting of a mom, a dad, a little brother, and one adopted older sister (My parents thought they couldn't have children so they adopted Rebecca first. Me and my brother, Jeremiah came later.), moved here (Manhattan, New York City, New York) a month ago for dad's work. He works with an organization that helps troubled teens, like smokers and druggies. They rehabilitate them and help them to get a life. Lots of fun.  
  
I met Bliss a couple of days after I began school and she's basically my only friend. Not that I'm complaining, but I used to have a lot of friends in Demseoat. Weird name for a town, eh? Supposedly it's a slur of 'them's the oats', but it changed over the years and became 'Demseoat". Real cool name, went over well with people in the Big Apple. Not.  
  
I trudged along, every once in a while hauling my bookbag farther up onto my shoulders. They give way to much homework at P.S. 113. As I walked, the light rain that had begun after lunch started to rain harder. I was already soaked, but now I probably look like a drowned sewer rat. I have thin, black hair (which is now matted to my skull), deep blue eyes, and I'm short. I used to wear boots to make myself seem taller, but I decided against doing that. If I'm short, I'm short. I don't care. My blue jeans were beginning to feel like I'd loaded them down with wet cement. I should have worn a hoody to school instead of my t-shirt. Oh well, maybe I won't have to take a bath since I've already had a shower.  
  
To my annoyance, my bookbag suddenly ripped open, spewing its guts, which would be my notebooks, papers, and text books, all over the wet ground. I let out a yelp and began to rapidly pick everything back up and put it in the bag. I winced as I picked up a familiar paper. It was my history report that was due tomorrow. I was carrying it around in my bag for safe-keeping. Yeah, real safe. I shoved the ruined paper back into the bag. Picking the bookbag up, I had to hold it closed to keep all my junk in. Running now, I reached my apartment building in a few minutes. I buzzed Rebecca to let me in since I had forgotten my key. This was the fifth time this week. She didn't answer back. I buzzed a couple more times and then buzzed a neighbor who immediately let me in. Thanking her, I raced up the stairs, ready to yell at Rebecca the moment I entered the apartment.  
  
Once at the apartment door, I grabbed the hidden key from its place above the doorframe. I let myself in, threw my destroyed backpack down on the dinning room table, and made my way into the kitchen.  
  
"Becca, this wasn't tha day ta not let me in." I exclaimed, grabbing a piece of cake from the fridge. As I stood up, someone closed the door for me. Thinking it was Taz (the family pet name for Jeremiah), I turned towards the someone. It wasn't Taz. It was a medium-sized, well-muscled man dressed in black spandex. Real flattering. Behind him were three other men dressed in the same type of clothes. One of them was holding an unconscious Taz in his arms while the other two had a limp Becca in between them. Past them, I could make out a figure laying on the floor in a crumpled position, tousled black hair falling over its face. There was a red stain growing out from under her in a circular shape. I let out a scream of horror as realization hit me.  
  
"Mom!" I tried to run past the man in black, but he grabbed me by the arm. I felt a brief pain in my shoulder, like a bee had stung me. I lashed out at my captor with my free hand as a black haze fell over my vision. Stumbling, I fell backwards, but strong hands grabbed me in a tight grip. The last thing I remembered was the man picking me up and carrying me towards the open window while I tried to scream for help.  
  
~~~~@~~~~  
  
Waking up, I felt that I was laying on my back on a metal surface. I tried to sitting up, but there was something thick holding me down. What the heck was that? I tried once again to get up. Didn't work. The things must be restraining straps. There was a plastic mask over my face, pouring what I hoped was oxygen into my lungs. Why? Maybe I had had an accident at school and I was in the hospital. Maybe it was just a nightmare. I sure hoped it was. My head felt like a ton of bricks as I tried to move it back and forth. Come to think of it, my entire body felt like it had been run through a paper mill and was going back for a second ride. I gave a cry, hoping someone would come and relieve the pain. A blurry figure in white stepped into my field of vision. He seemed startled to find me awake. He turned and yelled, picking up a hypodermic needle. He filled it with a clear liquid and stuck it in my arm. I jerked as a new spasm of pain came and then everything went black again.  
  
~~~@~~~  
  
I shook my head, trying to wake up as my eyes opened, revealing a slightly fuzzy room. Ugh, I felt terrible. What had happened? Suddenly the memories came flooding back. Becca between those two guys, Taz held by the man in black, Mom on the ground...where was Dad? I blinked back tears when I thought of Mom. She was probably dead. Why? What was going on? As I wiped the tears quickly from my eyes, I sat up and looked around. My room was sparsely furnished with a grey bed, a gray table, a, oh let me guess, GREY chair, and a small GREY-painted bathroom to the side. Everything was painted in shades of grey. The bed I was sitting in had grey blankets. What home decorators my captors must be. Looking around, I noticed everything seemed sharper, like I was seeing better or something. I rubbed my eyes. Man, my hands were hairy. I opened my eyes and stared at down at them. They were covered in a thick layer of black FUR. Gasping, I ran my hands over the rest of my body, which was clothed in a pair of white paper-like pants and a shirt made of the same material. My body was covered in FUR. Oh great, what was that? There was a tail sticking out of my butt. A TAIL! Ohhhhh, that wasn't good. I let my hands edge up to my face. It was completely wrong. My nose was tiny and coarse; my mouth was full of sharp teeth. My teeth are not supposed to be sharp!  
  
As I reached for my ears, I let out a horrified yelp. They were gone! My ears were gone! Wait. I slid my now black-furred fingers upwards towards the top of my head. There they where! Oh dang, they were sticking straight up! Suddenly, I knew what I was. I was a cat. A CAT! A thing with sharp claws that gets hairballs all the time! Just my luck. I extended my claws as my fists clenched. I have claws. Aren't I lucky? Groaning, I laid back in the bed, willing this all to be a dream. I grabbed the grey blanket and pulled it over myself, all the way up to my chin. Maybe it'd all go away. Please, go away...  
  
After a few minutes had passed by, the door on the other side of the room opened. I gave a jump, sitting up and pulling the blanket around me. A huge man entered, dressed in a gray set of clothes. Sheesh, how trendy. He was followed by another man, this one wearing a pair of brown pants and a tan shirt. The guy looked handsome enough, but there was something about him... He walked over towards me and sat down in the chair. The Gray Phantom stood by the door, staring at me from under his bowl-cut.  
  
"So, how are you feeling?" Tan Shirt asked me, a smile on his face. Man, that smile was creepy. I glared back at him.  
  
"Oh, jus' fine, considerin' I'ma huge CAT!" I growled. My claws extend from the tips of my fingers as I grew angrier. I stared at them, admiring their sharp points and curved shape. Wait, I'm -admiring- my claws?! Shaking my head, I turned to look at Tan Shirt.  
  
"What'd ya do to me?" I asked in a quiet voice. He got up from the chair and walked over to my bed. He placed his hand on my shoulder.  
  
"I made you into a beautiful creature. You're quicker now, your sight is wonderful, your shape is perfect! You're an amazing creature now, Jayden. Perfection beyond any human." His words flowed from his mouth like honey from a beehive. But I'm a cat, not a bear.  
  
"Somehow, I don't think ya understand. I don't wanna be a cat!" I spat, shoving his hand off my shoulder. I wiped at where he had touched me, trying to get the slimy feeling to go away. He moved away and sat back down in the chair. Suddenly, I realized he had said my name.  
  
"How'd ya know my name?" I snapped, feeling the fur on the back of my neck stand on end.  
  
"I've been following your family for about a month now." He leaned the chair back against the wall. "Do you remember when your school had a school- wide blood test? That was really this facility. There's a test we do that looks to see if a person has a certain gene, what we call gene X. This gene can be manipulated to change the person who has it into an extraordinary superhuman. It just needs a little jump start to get it going." His smile curled even more. I was really hating him now. He had done something to me and I wanted to know what, but he wasn't finished talking yet.  
  
"You and your two siblings tested positive for gene X. We had to bring you here, don't you see? You are making a great contribution to science." He sure did talk smooth.  
  
"What do ya mean, jump start? And where are my brother and sister?" I gave a hiss. "What did you do to my parents?" He nodded his head and sighed.  
  
"The jump start is a chemical called mutagen. It will work without gene X, but not as well. You see, if you don't have gene X, the mutation is reversible. But, as in your case, if you have the gene, the change is irreversible. You shall be this way forever." I stared at him with unbelieving eyes.  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"I am not; I'm telling the exact truth. As in regards to your siblings, they have both undergone a mutation such as yourself, but they were joined with animals compatible to their DNA." He stated. So, at least I still have my siblings.  
  
"What animals?" I asked, trying to keep the growl out of my voice.  
  
"Your brother: a rabbit. Your sister: A turtle." A turtle? Oh, wasn't Becca gonna be 'happy'. A thought suddenly ran into my head.  
  
"But Becca is adopted, how could she have the gene?"  
  
"It must run in her family too. I assure you, she tested positive." He went on. "Your parents were decided as useless since you would be here. Anyways, if we hadn't disposed of them, they would be looking for you and we wouldn't want that, now would we?"  
  
With a cry that sounded more like a yowl, I launched myself at him. I wanted him to pay for what he had done to me and my family. He killed my parents, disfigured me and my siblings; now I was going to disfigure him. In mid-leap, a pair of hands snatched me out of the air. They gripped my sides so hard I had to let out a scream of pain. Gray Phantom had moved from his position. How intelligent of him. Tan Shirt's smile didn't waver, but I could see fury in his eyes as he came towards me. That fury didn't even compare to my own uncontrollable rage. My teachers had always said I have an anger problem.  
  
"I'm glad we had this little discussion, Jayden." He patted my cheek. I turned my head quickly and snapped at his hand, but he was too fast. Gray Phantom tossed me onto my bed as Tan Shirt left. The vile man's head poked back in before he closed the door.  
  
"By the way, my name is Dr. White. I'll be seeing you." I flung my pillow at his retreating head. When I was sure he was gone, I curled up in the middle of my gray bed in my gray room and cried until every blue tear was gone from my eyes.  
  
Another chapter!! YAY!! Hope y'all like it! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No own Turtles. Duh. Only own people you don't know. I own them. YEE-HAW!  
  
*grins* No, not an X-men crossover! It'd be sorta cute though to have Nightcrawler in here.he is so cute! ^_^ Thanks for reviewing y'all! And, so TmntPunker won't die for waiting, here's chapter three! ^_~  
  
I groaned as the door to my room opened. Not again. I had already been to the lab twice today, I wanted to rest! In walked Samuel, Grey Phantom to me. He looked annoyed and angry, which meant he wasn't going to be able to torture me today like he had for the past three weeks. Or maybe someone stuck his head in the toilet and gave it a swirl. I'd give MILLIONS to see that. I've been here three weeks now and what a three weeks it's been. Testing, blood-drawing, mental experiments. It never stops around here. Oh, it's all great fun, I just LOVE being poked with pointy needles and watched around the clock by a bunch of buttheads. Ugh. I haven't seen Rebecca or Taz yet. I'm really worried about them. Becca isn't really strong; she's always quiet, a lot nicer and gentler than me. It'd be easy to get her to do what you wanted her to do if you threatened to harm her family, which would be me and Taz. Oh Taz. He's only seven; he won't know what's going on. Some of the tests they've performed on me would scar Taz for life. He must think me and Becca have abandoned him.  
  
"Let's go." Grey Phantom snarled, beckoning for me to follow him. I cocked a furry eyebrow.  
  
"Go where? The mall? I've been wantin' a new outfit, maybe one witha cute, fitted hole for mah tail." I said, a wry smile on my lips. You see, Sammy- Poo here is allergic to humor. He hates it with a passion. Tough luck seeing that he's dealing with me, High Queen of Sarcasm. Grey Phantom sneered. That is so not a good look on him.  
  
"Would you just move?" he snapped, grabbing my arm and shoving me towards the door. I felt like ripping out his throat with my claws, but if I did I'd be lining myself up for dissection without anesthetic. Dr.Off-White likes Sammy-Poo, he's his favorite mindless minion.  
  
"Sure, why not? Maybe I can just move your head ta tha next state ova." I said in a sweet child-like voice, looking up at the man-mountain and fluttering my eyelashes. He tightened his grip on my arm, making my eyes water in pain.  
  
"Shut up, Jayden, if you know what's good for you." He pulled me out of my room, dragging me behind him roughly.  
  
"Oh, I know what's good for me. Junk food's good for me, roller coasters are good for me, you being dead's good for me." A slap flew across my face. Ouch.  
  
"I told you." Sam stated, giving me a sharp tug. His grimy fingernails were digging into my fur. Poor fur, having to get all dirty and contaminated by that jerk, but I'd avenge it someday. We walked past many metal doors that were exactly like my own. I wondered about the occupants inside, if they were my brother and sister or if they were complete strangers put into the same predicament as us. As we flashed past one door, a howling scream floated out and pierced me. What were they doing in there? I don't think I wanna know. A sudden pull made me look up. Grey Phantom was dragging me down a hall I'd never been down before. I wonder if I should fight him off and run? What if they're going to dissect me? I tugged a little on my arm, trying to release it from Samuel's grasp. His grip became even tighter. I gave a small squeak of pain. Immediately I regretted it. To show pain was to show weakness. The small grin on his face at hearing my squeak made my blood boil. We finally came to a stop in front of a medium sized door. Grey Phantom pressed in an access code while I stood there trying to keep myself from killing him. I could feel my ears lay back on my head as far as they would go.  
  
"Where are we?" I asked, thinking it was a valid question. Sammy-poo didn't answer as the door slid open and I was once again, shoved inside the dimly lit room.  
  
"Quit doin' that!" I hissed, my claws extending to match my anger. That revenge day better come soon. Sam laughed. Oh, I hate that laugh. The minute he let go of me, I whirled around and scratched his face. With a roar, he came towards me, probably intent on murder in the first degree. A slick, slime-covered voice stopped him.  
  
"Samuel, do not touch her. This is supposed to be a happy day." It slithered, infecting everyone who heard it with a sick feeling. I could hear other voices too, but battle rage was coursing through my veins. Sam backed off and slinked over to the wall to sulk. Aw, why'd Ol' Off-White have ta do that? I was just about to rip his stomach out and use it as a punching bag!  
  
"Jay, is that you?" a soft, hopeful voice asked. I looked around the room and noticed for the first time, that Sam, Off-White, and I were not alone. A tall, green-skinned turtle was standing in the far corner. Beside her stood a man that looked equally as strong as Sam the Grey Phantom, but not nearly as mean. Near the middle of the room was a pint-sized rabbit, bouncing playfully from foot to foot. A stern-looking woman was sitting in a chair at the table, watching the rabbit with a careful eye. And, of course, Dr. White was sitting at the table also, looking at each of us equally with that creepy smile on his awful face. I narrowed my eyes as they adjusted to the dim lighting.  
  
"Becca?" I answered tentatively. I couldn't, -wouldn't- let my hopes rise. The turtle rushed across the room and threw her arms around me. Yep, this was Becca. I hugged her back.  
  
"I've missed ya so much!" I cried, feeling happy tears lap at the edges of my eyes. As she pulled back, I could see that Becca was crying too.  
  
"Not as much as I've missed you!" she exclaimed, wiping tears from her gray eyes. She had kept her gray eyes and curly, strawberry blonde hair. Man, that hair looked funny on a turtle! The rabbit bowled into my leg, clinging to it for all his worth. Taz likes doing that.  
  
"Jay-jay! You're alive! Why didn't ya come home from school on time? We could've used our superpowers on them dudes in black!" he said happily. I had always played games with Taz, mainly that the two of us had superpowers and they only worked when we were together. I grabbed him up and hugged him.  
  
"Of course we could've Taz! We would've blasted 'em inta oblivion." I told him, ruffling the tuff of fur on the top of his dark brown head. He was shorter than me, with fluffy, dark brown fur with a patch of white right over his left eye. I had to grin. He was so cute, even as a rabbit! His long ears flopped down around his shoulders. He must have been joined with a flop-eared jackrabbit. Becca smiled at us. I looked at her, taking in her new look. She was taller, much taller than me or Taz. She always had been at five foot five. Her paternal parents were probably taller folks than our parents. She's a nice green, the color of dogwood leaves. Her red hair did go okay with her skin, even if it looked out of place. Becca -loves- her hair.  
  
"I always thought ya were cold-blooded, Becca, but this is a little much, even for you." I teased. She grinned and punched me lightly in the shoulder.  
  
"And you, a black cat. How fittin'." She replied, a smirk ghosting her lips. Taz went over to her and hugged her leg.  
  
"I'm a rabbit! Like tha White Rabbit offa Alice in Wonderland!" He told both of us. I smiled and shook my head.  
  
"Naw, more like tha Velveteen Rabbit, Taz. You're so soft. Let me hug you!" I grabbed at the boy playfully, but he jumped to hide behind Becca's green legs.  
  
"No hugs! I'm too old for hugs, except for Mommy's hugs." He looked up at me and Becca with a confused look.  
  
"Where's Mommy?"  
  
"She'll come get us soon, with Dad too. We'll only be here for a little while." Becca reassured him. My heart plummeted to the bottom of an endless pit. They didn't know. No one had told them. I whirled around to shoot a fearsome glare at Dr. White. He ignored me. I laid my ears flat again and growled. He killed my parents and didn't even tell my brother and sister? A familiar fury rose in me.  
  
"Could ya leave us alone for just a few minutes?" I asked in a restrained say-no-and-I-will-castrate-you voice, hoping he'd give us at least that dignity. Grey Phantom started to object, but Dr. White held up a hand.  
  
"Yes, I believe you need to explain something to your siblings." So, he was putting all the responsibility on me. Why? I'm the middle child; Rebecca should be the one that knows what I know. I sighed as the adults left the room, leaving me with my brother and sister. Becca looked at me strangely.  
  
"Jay, what's he talkin' about?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. I slumped into a chair.  
  
"Y'all are gonna want ta sit down." I told them. Taz sat down in Becca's lap after my sister sat down in a chair. Her face was blank so I guessed she was putting two and two together.  
  
"Guys, um, I don't know how to tell you this." I took a deep breath, preparing myself. "Mom and Dad were murdered. I thought you knew, but." I trailed off, filling my breath catch in my throat. Taz was sitting there, not blinking, just staring ahead as if he hadn't heard a word. Becca's hand flew to her mouth and her bright green eyes grew wide. She began to shake her head, slowly at first and then faster.  
  
"No, no, no, no, no." Becca repeated the word over and over, as if saying it would make it true. I sniffled. This small sound seemed to set off Taz. The small boy began to sob, his little body shuddering with each loud noise. I held my arms out to him and he bounced off Becca's lap, rushing over to me, and huddling in my arms. Taz buried his head in my shoulder, his shining tears soaking my fur. I stood up and carried Taz over to Becca who jumped up, enveloping both me in Taz in a colossal hug. The three of us stood there in semi-silence, an occasional sob or sniffle breaking the silence. After a precious five minutes, Dr. White and his little/big 'friends' entered the room again. We broke apart, but Taz refused to let go of me. After some silent coaxing, he let go, but still hung close to me and Rebecca.  
  
"Better now?" Dr. White asked in a cheerful tone. I hissed and extended my claws.  
  
"You pervert! I hate you!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Anger was always better for me than understanding. The deranged mental case clicked his tongue.  
  
"Now, now, Jayden, is that any way to act?" He said, a smile plastered to his face. He made a motion with his hand and Samuel moved forward. Uh-uh, not now. I moved backwards and Becca moved up a bit. Wow, Becca was getting brave.  
  
"I'm not goin' anywhere!" I snapped quickly.  
  
"We want ta stay together." Becca said in a firm and even voice. Dr. White shook his head slowly.  
  
"No, I'm sorry Rebecca, I don't think that's an option." Another silent hand motion and the other Grey Phantom-like figure began to walk towards Becca. I tensed, ready to fight both him and Sammy-Poo off. Taz suddenly jumped in front of both of us.  
  
"Don't touch mah sisters!" He screeched in his high-pitched voice. The vulturish lady moved forward.  
  
"Jeremiah! You shall not talk to Dr. White like that!" she announced in a shrill tone. Taz scowled at her.  
  
"Mah name's Taz, ya over-grown bag-a-bones!" Taz snarled uncharacteristically. I grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"No Taz!" I whispered and then added. "I wanna see you guys again!" I turned and walked towards my doom, which was in the form of an overly large, overly muscled man named Samuel. "I'll go." I said in a gravelly voice. Sammy's hand darted out and grabbed my wrist. He twisted it, making me gasp quickly. Becca made a noise and stepped toward us, but her own Gray Phantom duplicate stopped her. She peered at me from behind the man's arm, her green face wrinkled with worried. The living vulture laid a hand on Taz's shoulder and tightened her grip as the boy tried to come to me. I shook my head. Gray Phantom dragged me from the room. I grabbed the doorframe and smiled at the last of my family.  
  
"Later guys! Love ya!" I exclaimed and marched after Sammy-poo, a newfound grin on my face. We'd get out of here and I'd make sure of it!  
  
MUHAHAHAHA! I love this story!!! I loooove writing it!!! It's sorta good! COOL!! 


End file.
